Zelaina in Wonderland
TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez's Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Alice's Sister - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Walrus - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill the Lizard - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Rose - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *The Daisy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Snooty Flower - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *The White Rose - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Lily - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *The March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *The Dormouse - Heckle and Jeckle *The Card Painters - Bobby, Pesto and Squit (Animaniacs) *The Card Soldiers - Glumps (Moshi Monsters) *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 2 - Zelaina is Bored/In a World of My Own #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 4 - Zelaina Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Zelaina/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 6 - Zelaina Meets Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson /How do you do and Shake Hands #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 7 - The Orange Lion and The Brown Bear #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 11 - Zelaina Meets Mr. Rude/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Zelaina #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 13 - Zelaina Meets the Cheshire Raccoon/Twas Brillig #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 17 - Zelaina Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Raccoon Appears Yet Again #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 20 - Zelaina's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 21 - Zelaina's Flight/The Finale #Zelaina In Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof